The invention relates to a control unit for controlling the supply of a vehicle with multiple fuels, a method for controlling the supply of a vehicle with multiple fuels, and an aircraft, which is adapted for being operable with multiple fuels.
Conventional fuels based on hydrocarbon, such as jet fuel, currently represent the backbone of fuel supply in aviation. However, it is obvious that existing fossil resources are inherently restricted, so that it must be expected that in future fuels such as jet fuel will no longer be able to be obtained and used at acceptable prices or in sufficient quantities. As a result of this development, it is unavoidable that alternative fuels will find their way into aviation. However, until such alternative fuels may be extensively provided, it is to be expected that multiple types of fuel will only be able to be provided in varying quantities at various locations worldwide, namely fuels based on hydrocarbons and alternative, future fuels. Until complete availability of alternative fuels is provided, it could be advantageous, in a transition phase, for aircraft and other vehicles to be designed in general for the purpose of being able to be operated using two different fuel types.
Only two aircraft are known in the prior art which have been modified in such a manner that an alternative fuel is usable in addition to jet fuel. Power plants were changed over in a modified B-57 as a demonstrator and in a modified Tupolev Tu-155, also as a demonstrator, so that selected experimental power plants could each be operated completely using hydrogen (LH2) or liquefied propane gas (LNG). The modified Tu 155, for example, has three power plants, two of which are exclusively operated using jet fuel, while the third power plant, as an experimental power plant, is exclusively suitable either for use with liquid hydrogen or, with additional modification, for use with natural gas. On the system side, an application of two different fuels for all power plants used was not possible in any of the experimental power plants without prior retrofitting or the like.